cambios
by chicaaventurera
Summary: despues que heather se fue de la isla hiccup y astrid no habian vuelto a hablar astrid cambia de look para que otra vez tenga toda la antencion de hiccup y el cambiara de actitud un poco mientra chimuelo revela sus sentimientos hacia tormentuela sera corespondido tormentuela embarazada y pocible lemmon mas adelante en la historia con escenas hot
1. la historia

**Ola mi nombre es mary jose eso ya lo sabían claro este es mi fiction sobre dragones de berk Astrid x hiccup bueno dejen reviews recomendaciones lo que quieran ustedes si lo aman o lo detestan solo díganmelo si **

1-La historia

Una noche en la casa de el jefe de la aldea de berk, hiccup estaba dibujando planos en su cuaderno cuando chimuelo le pidió de comer el decidió bajar y alimentar a su dragón ya que el temía que si no lo alimentara se lo comería.

Cuando bajo y vio a su padre tan pensativo decidió hablarle para ver en que pensaba.

Oye papa en que piensas dijo hiccup

Oh hijo pienso en lo que paso en el bosque con la joven hofferson dijo estoico

As_astrid que pasa con ella dijo hiccup preocupado

O pues no se si debería contarte esto pero ya que dijo estoico

**Flash back**

Yo hacia una expendición en el bosque con bocón cuando de pronto oímos un ruido y fuimos a ver que era para nuestra sorpresa era Astrid que lanzaba su acha una y otra vez aun árbol bocon se fue dejándome solo .

Astrid que haces pregunto estoico

Me desquito con este árbol dijo Astrid lanzando su acha otra vez

Por que pregunto estoico

Estoy enajada y triste hace semanas que hiccup y yo no hablamos por culpa de heather por que me dejo plantada para ir a comer con ella dijo astros a punto de llorar

Por eso tu y el están tan distantes por culpa de ella esa chica nunca me callo bien dijo estoico vio a Astrid se sento se cubrió la cara y empezó a llorar el fue y la abrazo y le tanaba la espalda y ella lloraba en su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

Por culpa de ella hiccup piensa que yo soy muy mala e ingrata por que no quiero que salga con ella mas tiempo tal vez un poco de eso sea cierto pero yo soy su novia dijo Astrid y volvió a romperza en llanto

Lo se nina am que tal un plan de celos contra hiccup surgirio estoico y ella dejo de llorar

No no podría dijo Astrid limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara mientras se para con ayuda de estoico

Muy bien creo que es hora de volver a la aldea no cres ya esta anocheciendo comento estoico

Si tienes razón dijo Astrid mientras agaraba su acha y se iba con estoico ala aldea

**Fin del flash back**

Wow dijo hiccup sorprendido de la historia y de lo que su padre le había dichoa Astrid

Lose pero tranquilo ella ya te va hablar dijo estoico

Ok me voy a dormir buenas noches dijo hiccup subiendo las escaleras junto a chimuelo

Ok hijo que descanses dijo estoico

Igual dijo hiccup

Lo que hiccup no sabia era que estoico le mintió en una parte de la historia Astrid había aceptado el plan de celos para hiccup y el ella los padres de Astrid y brutilda estaban enterados y se verían mañana en la casa de los hofferson

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Buenos días chimuelo dijo un hiccup muy alegre bajo las escaleras y vio a su padre comiendo

Hola hijo lo saludo estoico

Hola devolvió el saludo hiccup

Que tienes planiado para hoy dijo estoico

Pues ire a dar un paseo con chimuelo , luego con patanpez y lugo heather quiere que le ensene mas sobre los dragones dijo hiccup viendo a su papa , estoico hizo cara de desacuerdo cuando menciono lo de heather le hizo recordar que la pobre de Astrid sufria de amor por hiccup también le había comentado a Astrid que si hiccup terminaba con ella cuando fuera mayores el areglaria un matrimonio entre ellos dos Astrid dijo que eso estaba bien si no funcionaba lo de los celos.

Bueno hijo me voy dijo estoico parándose y yendo hacia la puerta cuando la iba abrir fue detenido por hiccup para preguntarle algo

A donde vas dijo hiccup

Voy con Elizabeth y devon dijo estoico

Con los padres de Astrid pregunto hiccup y estoico asintió por fin saliendo de su casa dejando a un hiccup confuso y sorprendido

**En el hogar hofferson**

Estoico estaba sentado en la casa con los padres de Astrid esperando ver como la había dejado brutilda cuando porfin salió nadien lo podría crer Astrid tenia el cabello todo suelto le quedaba ala cintura y usaba un vestido de tirantes blanco con escote en v y era arriba se la rodilla y sus botas de siempre al igual que sus guantes y su diadema.

Wow fue lo único que pudieron decir los presentes osea los padres de Astrid y estoico

Y como me veo dijo Astrid

Muy bonita Astrid dijo Astrid el sabia si su hijo la veía se iba a desmayar

Te vez hermosa hija dijo Elizabeth

Tu madre tiene razón estas preciosa Astrid dijo devon esto hizo que Astrid se sonrojara

Gracias dijo Astrid

Que bueno que les guste yo hize todo dijo brutilda

Esto me lo llevare mana a la arena para que todos vean mi nuevo look dijo astrid dando una vuelta y su vestido se levanto un poco

muy buena elecion pero una pregunta brutilda yo vi que traias mas ropa dijo estoico

esa ropa la verán otros días en mi dijo Astrid

bueno yo me voy hiccup podría venir por mi y vera a Astrid antes de lo planiado dijo estoico levantándose del sofá y despiendoce de los presentes y saliendo

**en la casa haddock**

hiccup alimentaba a chimuelo mientras pensaba en Astrid y nose percato que su padre lo odserbava

ay chimuelo la extraño tanto dijo hiccup

chimuelo le dio una cara de que le correspondía por que el estranaba a tormentuela si chimuelo estaba enamorado de tormentuela y tormentuela de chimuelo

yase que tu también estranas a tormentuela amigo dijo hiccup tanandole la cabeza

chimuelo lo único que hizo fue sonreir y sonrojarse ya que su jinete sabia dado cuenta

hay crees que no me doy cuenta la mirada que le echas a tormentuela son la mismas que yo le echo a Astrid chimuelo dijo hiccup sonrojándose a mas no poder

chimuelo le sonrio y le lamio la cara luego estoico decidió salir de su escondite ya que había escuchado suficiente

hola hijo dijo estoico

a hola papa dijo hiccup

que haces dijo estoico

pues platico con chimuelo ya sabes sobre las clases en la arena y lo que hicimos hoy entre otras cosas dijo hiccup no queriando le decir a su padre que hablaban de Astrid y tormentuela con chimuelo

y otras cosas son Astrid y tormentuela dijo estoico haciendo que su hijo y dragon se sonrojaran hasta las orejas

pues si dijo hiccup y chimuelo solo asintió

wow no sabia que a chimuelo le gustaba tormentuela dijo estoico acariciándole la cabeza del furia nocturna cada vez que mencionaban ala nadder de Astrid

según el yo no sabia dijo hiccup sarcásticamente ya que le había visto muy bien como se comportaba chimuelo con tormentuela cerca se pone igual que el como cuando esta con Astrid

el dragon le pego en la cara con la cola

ok amigo ya no lo voy adivulgar mas dijo hiccup sobándose la cara

y listo para volver mañana ala arena pregunto estoico

claro ya deseo poder hablar con Astrid dijo hiccup emocionado

woe estas igual de emocionado como cuando le hibas a pedir noviazgo a Astrid dijo estoico

hiccup se sonrojo asta las orejas por lo que había dicho su padre

pues si dijo hiccup admitiéndolo

bueno a cenar dijo estoico

una vez que cenaron estoico le conto lo que hizo el dia al igual hiccup hizo lo mismo

yo ya tengo sueno buenas noches papa dijo hiccup estirándose y levantándose del sillón

si hijo estoy de acuerdo vamos a dormir dijo estoico subiendo detrás de hiccup y chimuelo una vez cada quien en su respectivo cuarto se acostaron

buenas noches amigo suena con tormentuela dijo hiccup antes de dormir al igual que chimuelo el sonaba que era lo que le iba a decir a Astrid con exactitud mañana en la arena

**espero que le aya gustado mi historia comente por favor se los agradecería demasiado como dije en mi otro fiction voy a actualizar cada semana los viernes o lunes o tal vez los dos no lo se muy bien dejen reviews yo se que quieres lo deseas y no puedes negarte lo veo en tus ojos **

**pd: si algunos de ustedes ve hola soy german el lo dijo **

**pd2: estoy pensando en subir un cargan que mi prima hizo ustedes que piensan**

**pd3: si no saben que es cargan es logan x carlos = cargan**

**pd4: amo poner posdatas**

**adiós xoxo**


	2. poniendo en marcha el plan

**Ola a todos de nuevo agradesco a todos sus reviews en especial al renton-torston tu fiction de los exploradores me inspiro para poder hacer mis historias la tuya y la de otras personas aquí pero la tuya tuvo gran influencia y eso solo me pasa de vez en cuando. Bueno ya que aclarado esto aquí esta la historia. **

2- poniendo el plan en marcha

**En la mañana **

Buenos días chimuelo dijo hiccup vistiendose y acariciando la cabeza de chimuelo los dos bajaron a desayunar

Buenos días hijo dijo estoico poniendo la comida en la mesa y el canasto lleno de pescado de chimuelo en la sala

Buenos días papa dijo hiccup saludando a su padre

Y como amaneciste pregunto estoico

Muy bien dijo hiccup

Igual listo para hoy dijo estoico

Claro dijo hiccup levantándose y yéndose con chimuelo ala arena se monto en chimuelo y volo ala arena

**En la casa hofferson**

Um buenos días tormentuela dijo Astrid acariciando la cabeza de su dragon se vistió con la ropa que le había escogido ayer brutilda y la que le mostro a estoico y a sus padres las dos bajaron a desayunar

Buenos días amor dijo Elizabeth

Buenos días linda dijo devon

Buenos días dijo Astrid

Wow veo que las dos están muy feliz dijo devon

Bueno yo por que voy aver a hiccup y tormentuela por que va a ver a chimuelo dijo Astrid

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno monto a tormentuela y se dirigieron ala arena cundo llego y se bajo solo vio a chimuelo y tormentuela se acerco a el y se sentaron juntos

Hiccup grito Astrid

Astrid grito hiccup

Si estoy aquí con tormentuela y chimuelo dijo Astrid

Voy dijo hiccup saliendo de un cuarto donde se guardaban cosas traia unos escudos cuando vio a Astrid abrió la boca solto los escudos y casi se desmaya

Y te gusta hiccup dijo Astrid dando vueltas y el vestido se le alzo un poco y hiccup solo se sonrojo y aun no podía cerar la boca

Si y mucho pero porque asi no quiero decir que te ves fea si no al contrario te ves _**sexy hermosa preciosa perfecta y linda**_dijo hiccup sonrojándose por lo que le había dicho a Astrid minutos atrás y viendo a Astrid sonrojándose por lo que le había dicho su novio

Encerio me veo asi dijo Astrid

Si pareces un angel mi angel dijo hiccup acercándose a Astrid poniendo su manos en su cintura y Astrid poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de hiccup y se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos

**Con chimuelo y tormentuela**

Chimuelo y tormentuela estaban sentados juntos admirando la tierna imagen de sus jinetes ( en esta historia los dragones pueden hablar entre ellos )

Te estrane chimuelo dijo tormentuela

Yo igual dijo tormentuela

Mira los ai a los dos como envidio su relación y al mismo tiempo estoy feliz dijo tormentuela

Te entiendo siento lo mismo a mi me gusta alguien con quien paso mucho tiempo pero nose se me corresponda dijo chimuelo suspirando y deseando poder tener lo que hiccup tiene con Astrid solo que con tormentuela

Ami igual dijo tormentuela sorojandose

Encerio y quien es el sfortunado dijo chimuelo asi pensando si talvez tenia oportunidad con tormentuela

Pues , tomo aire , tu a, ahora dime quien es la afortu dijo tormentuela ella no pudo terminar ya que chimuelo la beso sin avisar una vez que se separaron los dos estaban snrojados amas no poder

Te gusto mi respuesta pregunto chimuelo algo divertido por lo que hizo

Si y mucho por que tardaste tanto dijo tormentuela golpiandolo con la cola

Auch lo siento tormentuela no me digas que comenzaremos nuestra relación como Astrid e hiccup dijo chimuelo

Por que cres que soy su dragon torpe dijo tormentuela besando a chimuelo

Si va a hacer asi me gusta dijo chimuelo

Ves por que eres su dragon dijo tormentuela

**Astrid e hiccup**

umm uno de nuestros mejore besos hasta ahora dijo hiccup

lose pero antes dijo Astrid golpiando a hiccup en el brazo

eso fue por no hablarme e irme a buscarme en todo el fin de semana dijo Astrid poniendo sus manos en su cintura

te digo que lo merezco dijo hiccup poniendo unos de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Astrid

si no lo tuvieras merecido no te hubiera pegado dijo Astrid besando la mejilla a hiccup asiendo que este se sonrojara por el beso de su novia

vamos a dar una vuelta no dijo hiccup

ahora vamos por tormentuela y chimuelo dijo Astrid

cuando ivan por sus dragones para ir a dar una vuelta nunca se esperaron esta escena tormentuela y chimuelo besándose

wow gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo los dos dragones al oir los gritos de sus jinetes se seoararon y estaban todos sonrojados viendo la cara de sorpprendidos de sus jinetes

esto es un poco raro y genial al mismo tiempo dijo Astrid

tienes razón me alegro por ustedes dijo hiccup

igual sabia que tarde o temprano estarían juntos dijo Astrid

te digo que siempre tuve esperanza de que ustedes estarían juntos dijo hiccup

yo igual lo sospeche hiccup dijo Astrid poniendo sus manos en un hombro de hiccup dándole un beso en la mejilla

vamos a dar un paseo los cuatros no dijo hiccup

si vamos dijo Astrid

asi los cuatros salieron Astrid monto a tormentuela e hiccup a chimuelo dieron un paseo por el bosque fueron ala playa y cuando era de noche hiccup a compano a Astrid a su casa

adiós Astrid dijo hiccup

adiós hiccup dijo Astrid

ten buenos sueños si dijo hiccup

claro igual adiós dijo Astrid entrando a su casa

amigo despídete ya ordeno hiccup a chimuelo

adiós tormentuela dijo chimuelo

adiós chimuelo dijo tormentuela

se dieron un beso y cuando se separaron tormentuela se metió ala casa e hiccup monto a chimuelo para su casa y al entrar vio a bocon platicando con su padre

hijo veo que regresaste dijo estoico

asi ola papa ola bocon dijo hiccup

ola hiccup dijo bocon

ola hijo dijo estoico

y que vamos a cenar dijo hiccup

cordero dijo bocon

y que hiciste hijo pregunto estoico

Sali con Astrid y chimuelo con tormentuela dijo hiccup

Como que chimuelo y tormentuela pregunto bocon

Pues cuando Astrid y yo terminamos de besar digo de hablar íbamos a dar una vuelta con chimuelo y tormentuela y cuando llegamos los vimos besasse dijo hiccup

Wow no sabia que a chimuelo era un don juan dijo estoico

Ni yo me sorprendes chimuelo dijo bocon acariciando la cabeza de chimuelo

Una vez que los tres terminaron bocon se fue a su casa y hiccup estoico y chimuelo se prepararon para dormir

Buenas noche hijo dijo estoico

Buenas noche papa dijo hiccup

Una vez que los dos se despidieron y se fueron a sus cuartos

Buenas noches chimuelo dijo hiccup rascándole la cabeza a su amigo antes de dormir

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Um buenos días chimuelo dijo hiccup vistinedose y bajando a desayunar

Hola hijo dijo estoico

Hola papa dijo hiccup

Wow veo que los dos están felices dijo estoico

Pues yo aregle las cosas con Astrid y chimuelo tiene novia dijo hiccup

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar los dos salieron y montaron sus dragones estoico se fue a hacer sus labores e hiccup ala arena esperando ansioso la nueva ropa que usaría Astrid

**En la casa hofferson**

Astrid despertó ose puso una blusa escotada roja una falda negra y las botas de siempre también con el pelo suelto

Buenos días tormentuela dijo Astrid

Las dos bajaron a desayunar pero sus padres no habían despertado asi que ella misma se lo hizo

Cuando salieron monto a tormentuela ala arena para ver a hiccup en la arena

Una vez que llego ala arena bajo de tormentuela y vio a hiccup acomodando unas cosas el estaba de espaldas y Astrid se le acerco y lo asusto

Aaaaaaaaaa grito hiccup

Te asuste dijo Astrid

Si, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo si dijo hiccup

Lo intentare dijo Astrid

Y que quieres hacer hoy dijo hiccup

Que tal nose dijo Astrid

Y si hacemos un combate pregunto hiccup

Un combate para que te gane dijo Astrid

Ja no esta vez dijo hiccup

Eso siempre lo dices y luego yo pateo tu trasero y te gano dijo Astrid

Eso ya lo veremos dijo hiccup

Y como era de constumbre Astrid tenia razón ella le gano nueva mente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Ves te dije dijo Astrid

Ya se dijo hiccup aun en el piso ya que todavía no podía pararse por la pal;iza que le dio su ovia

Ven te ayudo dijo Astrid dándole la mano a hiccup para que se parara

Gracias dijo hiccup sonrojándose por el gesto de su novia

Denada estas bien dijo Astrid

Si estoy bien vamos por un hrelado dijo hiccup

Astrid asintió con la cabeza y se fue con su novio a comprar un helado con las manos enlazadas mientras caminaban una vez que terminaron su helado fueron de paseo ala playa

Sigo sin creer que metieras su pie en su boca dijo hiccup

No es tan difícil sabes dijo Astrid

Para ti no tal vez pero para mi lo seria y mucho dijo hiccup

Bueno esta bien dijo Astrid

Aaaa suspiro hiccup

Astrid miro estranada a si su novio por el acto que acaba de hacer

Que pasa hiccup pregunto Astrid

A por que preguntas dijo hiccup

Pues hace unos minutos suspiraste dijo Astrid

A es por eso , es que , aun no me lo creo dijo hiccup

Creer que pregunto Astrid

Pues soy un héroe tengo el repeto de mi padre el pueblo me respeta y también que tu eres mi novia dijo hiccup

Pues creelo si dijo Astrid dándole un beso a hiccup

Ya es de noche creo que deveria acompañarte a casa no dijo hiccup

Claro vamos a mi casa dijo Astrid

Cuando los dos ala casa de Astrid y ella se metió el se fue a su casa a cenar con su padre

Hola hijo dijo estoico

Hola papa dijo hiccup

Y que hiciste hoy pregunto estoico

Pues estuve todo el dia con Astrid dijo hiccup

Pues que bien hijo dijo estoico

Una vez que los dos terminaron de cenar se fueron a dormir a sus recpectivos cuartos

**espero y les acha gustado y muy pronto subiré otro episodio cuando no lose no tenga tanta tarea o no este preocupada en entrar ala 9 o estudiando haciendo tarea o otras cosas por fis dejen reviews se los agradecería bueno ese fue el pikachu,perdón quería decir ese fue el fin con mecho amor les escribi esto **

**xoxo**


	3. el susto

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de cambios . y para los seguidores de mi historia de los dos nuevos guardianes , estoy trabajando en eso solo que como se dice en mi escuela ya estamos en los últimos exámenes y mis padres quieren que saque buenas calificaciones para aumentar mi promedio para tener mas chace de entrar ala nueve a si que tal vez me retrace con las dos historias . drisfruten el capitulo **

**3* el susto**

**En la mañana**

Astrid se había levantado temprano y tormentuela seguía dormida asi que no la despertó se hizo el desayuno y salió ala arena y no había nadien y se puso practicar tirando su hacha una y otra vez a una pared

**En la casa haddock**

Hiccup se levanto chimuelo seguía dormido y no lo despertó su padre se había ido temprano y le había dejado el desayuno se lo comio y cuando termino se dirigió a la arena pero cuando ocho un ruido se escondió y vio a Astrid sola lanzando una y otra vez su hacha a la pared de madera lo que le sorprendió fue la ropa que traia puesta era igual ala de el solo que sin pantalón y chaleco y una cinta mas apretada y todo era de color azul se iba a ir cuando vio que se sento y al moverse el hizo un ruido Astrid lo ocho y voltio para quien era y como no vio a nadien grito

Quien esta hay dijo Astrid

Tranquila soy yo dijo hiccup saliendo de donde estaba para que Astrid lo viera

Desde cuando me observa dijo Astrid cruzándose de barzos

Desde toda la vida dijo hiccup sonriente

Tonto dijo Astrid sonrojada por lo que le había confensado du novio quiero decir de desde hoy en la mañana

A pues hace unos minutos apenas dijo hiccup acercándose donde estaba ella sentada

Bueno y que hacias escondido dijo Astrid

Bueno oi ruidos y quería ver que era y te vi haciendo eso que hacias pregunto hiccup

Entrenaba un poco dijo Astrid parándose donde estaba

O que bien y para que dijo hiccup

Pues necesito entrenar es todo me gusta dijo Astrid

Ya veo como tanto la violencia dijo hiccup

Si dijo Astrid pegándole en hombro a hiccup

No tienes que hacer demostraciones sabias dijo hiccup quejándose del golpe que le había dado su novia y tanando se el brazo

Lose pero a si me gusta dijo Astrid poniéndose sus manos en su cadera

Lose Astrid , pero una pregunta por que estas vestida asi como yo osea no me molesta me agrda que este vestida como yo pero porque dijo hiccup

Que tu novia no se puede vestir como tu solo que en otro color dijo asstrid

Si si puedes te digo que te ves bien asi como te verias con la mia dijo hiccup con una cara coqueta mientras pensaba a Astrid levantándose de su cama desnuda y poniéndose su camiseta para cubrirse

Tranquilo tengo dos tengo uno idéntico tal y como estas vestido ahora tengo uno igual dijo Astrid

Quien te lo hizo , quien te lo dio Astrid pregunto hiccup

Brutilda por dijo Astrid cruzándose de brazos

Guau si que sabe hacer ropa dijo hiccup

Lo se es increíble dijo Astrid dando un vuelta haciendo que el vestido se alzara un poco haciendo que hiccup se sonrojara

Ya veo vamos a hacer algo dijo hiccup extendiendo su mano para que Astrid la aceptara algo que hizo

A donde dijo Astrid

Tal vez a comer tengo hambre y tu dijo hiccup

Claro a donde pregunto Astrid

Que te parece a mi casa dijo hiccup

Claro vamos dijo Astrid

Asi los dos fueron a casa de hiccup agarrados de la mano todo el camino cuando llegaron hiccup le abrió la puerta a Astrid y vio a su papa en la cocina cocinando algo

Ola papa dijo hiccup

Ola estoico dijo Astrid

Ola hijo , Astrid que hacen por aquí dijo estoico

Invite a Astrid a comer aquí no te importa verdad dijo hiccup

Claro que bo dijo estoico saliendo de la cocina y sorprendió de ver a Astrid casi como su hijo

Papa que comeremos pregunto hiccup al ver la reacion de su padre

Comeremos cordero y Astrid una pregunta dijo estoico

Claro estoico dijo Astrid

Por que vienes vestida como hiccup dijo estoico

Bueno este si tengo otro que es una replica brutilda me los dio ama hacer ropa que le queda chica y me la regala pensando en mi dijo Astrid

Bueno a comer dijo hiccup

Y asi los tres comieron una vez que comieron fueron ala sala a contar historias y en la noche hiccup acompano a Astrid a su casa

Adiós dijo hiccup

Adiós dijo Astrid dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entar a su casa e hiccup se fue a su casa y vio a su padre ya dormido asi que decidió que ya era hora de dormir

**A la mañana siguiente**

Aaaaa chimuelo , wow todavía no te levantas dijo hiccup

Una vez que se vistió bajo y lo mismo que ayer su padre salió temprano y desayuno lo que le dejo su papa y salió ala arena

**En la casa hofferson**

Astrid se levanto y tormentuela otra vez no estaba despierta y su madre estaba a siendo el desayuno

Ola mama dijo Astrid

Ola hija dijo Elizabeth

Una vez que termino de desayunar salió de su casa ala arena y vio a hiccup escribiendo en su cuaderno el estaba de espaldas asi que lo asusto

Ola hiccup dijo Astrid respirando en su cuello y el solto su cuaderno y grito

Astrid ya te he dicho que no me asustes dijo hiccup dándose la vuelta para ver a su novia iba vestida con un vestido violeta de tirantes con el cabello suelto wow dijo hiccup

Te gusta dijo Astrid dando una vuelta y el se sonrojo creo que te gusta por tu sonrojo dijo Astrid acercándose a hiccup para besarlo ella paso sus manos por su cuello y el paso las suyas en sus caderas y se dieron un beso muy apasionante cuando terminaron se separaron por falta de aire solo se pararon sus labios y juntaron sus frentes rozando sus narices

Creo que no te lo había dicho pero me gusta tu nueva ropa y mucho dijo hiccup

No ,no me lo habías dicho pero gracias , pero lo había notado por tus sonrojos dijo Astrid

Soy tan obvio pregunto divertido hiccup

Solo un poco por que dijo Astrid

Por nada quieres ir a caminar al bosque pregunto hiccup

Claro vamos dijo Astrid levantándose junto con hiccup dirigiéndose al bosque cuando iban en medio camino empezaron a platicar

No me la creo Astrid dijo hiccup

No enserio fue lo que me contaron dijo Astrid

Bueno dijo Astrid temblando un poco esto hiccup lo noto

Esta bien Astrid pregunto hiccup

Asi por que preguntas dijo Astrid temblando

Por que estas temblando dijo dijo hiccup acercándose a su novia

A por eso no te preocupes solo tengo frio dijo Astrid

Ten dijo hiccup quitándose su abrigo de piel poniéndose a Astrid

Gracias dijo Astrid

De nada , oye esta anocheciendo es mejor que volvamos dijo hiccup

Te digo que tienes razón dijo Astrid y asi los dos se fueron agarrados de la mano a la casa de Astrid y cuando llegaron se despidieron

Adiós Astrid dijo hiccup

Adiós hiccup dijo Astrid quitándose el chaleco de hiccup dándoselo y viendo como se lo ponía se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla eso fue por prestarme tu abrigo dijo Astrid por fin metiéndose a su casa

Hiccup se fue a su casa y cuando llego su papa no había llegado se preparo de cenar y cuando termino se subi a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir

**Espero les aya gustado y como dije arriba tal vez no suba muy pronto capítulos bueno no tan seguidos pero hare un intento para poder subirlos lo mas posible o cuando tenga imaginación la que me sobra ya que le dije a una amiga que existían los unipegasopez un unicornio pegazo pez que se siente incomodo en la tierra , como en el cielo y el mar bueno eso fue todo nos leemos luego los amo dejen reviwes plisss se los suplicos o si no yo matare a Kenny no , es cierto , o tal vez si si udtedes quieren saber de que soy capaz no dejen reviwes solo si quieren que Kenny muera pero si no quieren eso dejen reviwes por fis**

**xoxo **


	4. la nueva actitud

**Ay dioses e matado a Kenny , hija de puta , si dejaron reviews fue accidente el y yo jugábamos se fue el balón a la calle Kenny fue por el y lo atropenaron . bueno y aquí esta la historia**

4_ nueva actitud y durmiendo juntos

**En la mañana **

Aa buenos días tormentuela wow todavía no despiertas que tendras amiga dijo Astrid vistiéndose con una blusa de tirantes blanca un chaleco naranja y un short gris y sus botas y el cabello suelto sus padres habían llegado temprano y le dejaron el desayuno y cuando se lo comio todo salió ala arena

**La casa haddock**

Aa que hermosa mañana dijo hiccup bajando de su habitación su padre seguía dormido asi que se hizo el dasayuno cuandp termino salió asia rumbo de la arena y cuando llego vio a Astrid estaba de cabeza el fue la beso ella se sorprendió y luego que se separaron ella estaba roja y el tenia una sonrisa enorme en su cara

Hola dijo hiccup divertido por lo que había ello minutos atrás

Por que hiciste eso dijo Astrid aun de cabeza y sorprendida de gesto de su novio

Que no puedo besar a mi novia dijo hiccup cruzándose de brazos

Bueno si pero me sorprendes tu no eres asi dijo Astrid

Pues pensé si Astrid puede cambiar de look yo puedo cambiar un poco mi personalidad dijo hiccup

Te digo que tienes razón dijo Astrid agarrándose del palo donde estaba de cabeza para ponerse de pie y cuando ya estuvo de pie y golpiando a hiccup en el brazos

Auch dijo hiccup sobándose el brazo

Eso es por sorprenderme dijo Astrid jalando a hiccup de la camisa a ella y besándolo apasionadamente y el puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y esto por todo lo demás

Ya asi los dos se separaron y se pusieron a practicar Astrid con su acha e hiccup con su espada y luego combatieron entre ellos dos y como siempre gano Astrid pero esta vez tardo un poco mas en vencerlo ya que hiccup esta vez puso mas resistencia

Wow resististe esta vez dijo Astrid sorprendida

Los golpes que me das me ayudan a aguantar un poco dijo hiccup

Ja ya veo dijo Astrid

Y quieres comprar un helado dijo hiccup

Claro dijo Astrid entre lanzando su brazo con el de hiccup y los dos fueron caminando a comprar un helado y cuando ya se lo estaban acabando empezaron a hablar

Ja Astrid yo recuerdo que cuando eramos niños aun a si te gustaba la violencia dijo hiccup recordando cada vez que lo rubia iba al bosque a practicar el la seguía y la dibujaba en su cuaderno

Bueno solo un poco dijo Astrid

No es cierto me recuerdo que siempre ibas al bosque apracticar y yo te seguía y me escondia y te dibujaba en mi cuaderno dijo hiccup sonrojándose por que se dio cuenta que se había delatado

Espera dijiste que me espiabas y me dibujabas en tu cuaderno dijo Astrid

Te acuerdas la ves que te dije que te observaba desde siempre dijo hiccup

Si dijo Astrid

Pues era verdad dijo hiccup

Desde antes te gustaba dijo Astrid

Si y mucho pero no podría hablarte me daba pena dijo hiccup

A mi igual me daba pena hablarte a mi igual me gustabas y aun me gustas y me gustaras dijo Astrid

Lo mismo Astrid dijo hiccup

Hiccup sabes por que me hice amiga de patan dijo Astrid

Am no se Astrid dime dijo hiccup

Pues como es tu primo pensé asi podría hablarte pero no dijo Astrid

Bueno dejemos de hablar del pasado y disfrutemos del atardecer y la compañía de l otro de acuerdo dijo hiccup

De acuerdo dijo Astrid dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio y el se la devolvió y asi los dos abrazados decidieron entonces ver el atardecer

Ya es de noche te acompano a casa vamos dijo hiccup parándose y extirando su mano hacia Astrid para que la aceptara lo que ella hizo y se paro con ayuda de hiccup y caminaron a asia su casa una vez que llegaron se despidieron

Adiós mi amor dijo hiccup

Adiós mi hiccup dijo Astrid

Hiccup se acerco le robo un beso cuando termino se despidió con la mano y se fue dejando a Astrid sorprendida cuando pudo analizar lo que había pasado entro a su casa y se dirigió ala cocina donde sus padres estaban cenando

Ola hija veo que llegaste dijo Elizabeth

A ola mama ola papa dijo Astrid saludando a sus padres

Ola hija y que hiciste hoy pregunto devon

Estuve con hiccup por que dijo Astrid

Por nada ven siéntate y cena dijo Elizabeth una vez que terminaron de cenar se despidieron para ir a dormir

Buenas noche cariño dijo Elizabeth

Buenas noches linda dijo devon

Buenas noches a los dos dijo Astrid me tiendose en su cuarto y durmiéndose

**En la mañana**

Astrid se despertó y se dio cuenta que tormentuela no estaba nose preocupo por que sabia que estaba con chimuelo en el bosque bajo y vio a su madre seguía dormida el que estaba en la cocina era su papa

Wow que linda ropa dijo su padre dendole un beso en la cabeza a astrid . ella iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes café y una falda arriba de la rodilla verde con el cabello suelto coo siempre

Gracias dijo astrid sentándose en la mesa y se comio su desayuno cuando termino se fue ala arena

**En la casa haddock**

Hiccup se había levantado y se percato que chimuelo no estaba el no se preocupo por que sabia que estaba en el bosque con tormentuela bajo a desayunar y vio a supadre haciendo el desayuno

Ola papa dijo hiccup

Ola hijo dijo estoico

Como amaneciste dijo hiccup

Bien y tu dijo hiccup

Igual dijo hiccup

Una vez que terminaron desayunar estoico monto a tornado y se fue a hacerlos labores que tenia que terminar , hiccup se quedo un rato en su casa dibujo un rato y luego fue a la arena donde vio a astrid acostada en un ricon dormida se acerco y le quito los cabellos de su cara la cargo la llevo a su casa la acosto en el sillón fue por una lamohada y una cobija cunado volvió a bajar puso la cabeza de astrid en la almohada y luego la tapo y después fue por su cuaderno y la dibujo cuando le dio sueno se asomo por la ventana vio que aun era de tarde dejo su cuaderno e la mesa enfrente donde astrid dormía en el sillón después despertó y vio que ya no estaba en la arena y cuando vio bien se dio cuenta que era la casa de su novio y vio su cuaderno y decidió verlo había muchos diseños dibujos y casi todos de ella

**En el cuarto de hiccup**

Se despertó y decidió bajar para ver si su novia había despertado o si seguía dormida y cuando bajo vio a astrid viendo sus dibujos

Linda que haces pregunto hiccup

A hiccup pues me desperté y vi tu cuaderno y me dio curiosidad ver tus dibujos dijo astrid

Y te gustan dijo hiccup acercándose a astros sentándose enfrente en ella

Si y mucho dijo astrid

Tienes hambre pregunto hiccup

Si dijo astrid

Quieres caldo de pollo pregunto hiccup

Por supuesto dijo astrid

Ella se paro y se fue ala cocina se sirvió un plato para ella y uno para el y los puso en la meza una vez comiendo se pusieron a platicar

Oye astrid dijo hiccup

Dime dijo astrid

Por que te dormiste en la arena preguntpo hiccup

Pues estuve entrenando mucho y se supone que resposaria los ojos y me dormi dijo astrid

O pues que bien dijo hiccup

Por que me tras jiste a tu casa dijo astrid

Pues te vi en el piso y dije por que no me la llevo a casa para que descanse mas comoda mente dijo hiccup

Oye ya se hace tarde mejor me voy dijo astrid

Por que puedes dormir aquí si quieres dijo hiccup

Gracias me encantaría dijo astrid

Una vez que terminaron los dos de cenar se fueron a la sala , hiccup se acosto en el sillón y astrid puso su cabeza en el pecho de hiccup , luego el los tapo y en minutos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición y en la sala horas después estoico llego

Hijo ya llegue dijo esperando una resouesta de hiccup hijo wow fue lo que dijo al ver la escena de su hijo y la joven hofferson y asi el los subió al cuarto de hiccup a los dos los acomodo en la cama sin romper esa posición y vio a chimuelo el iba a gruñir pero estoico le hizo una senal para que hiciera silencio bajo ceno y se fue a dormir

**Espero les aya gustado ya terminaron los exámenes en el colegio y podre actualizar mas segudo y esto es todo por ahorra espero que lo hayan disfrutado dejen reviwes osino hare que stan viole a kyle **

**xoxo**


	5. despertando en tus brazos

**Stan a violado a kyle y no fue mi decisión si no de el bueno les dejo aquí la historia espero y les guste .**

5 Despertando en tus brazos

En la mañana siguiente en la casa Haddock .Astrid fue la primera en despertar y se dio cuenta que no estaba ni en su casa, ni en su cuarto ,ni en su cama si no en la de se despertó después que Astrid movió un poco la cabeza.

"Aaaastrid que haces en mi cuarto no estabamos en la sala?"Dijo confundido Hiccup.

"Tal vez tu padre nos subió ,no se " Dijo Astrid. Asi los dos salieron de la cama y bajaron las escaleras ,vieron a Estoico el padre de Hiccup haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días tortolitos" dijo Estoico haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

"Hola papa " Dijo Hiccup.

"Hola estoico" Dijo Astrid.

"Astrid avise a tus padres que te dormiste a aquí ,ten "Dijo Estoico dándole ropa a Astrid "Te trajeron ropa"

"Gracias ire a cambiarme" Dijo Astrid llendose al baño a cambiarse.

"¿Por que astrid se quedo a dormir a aquí ?" Pregunto Estoico.

"Pues ya era tarde y nos dormimos en el sillón y por lo visto tu nos subiste a mi cuarto" Le respondió Hiccup.

Luego Astrid apareció vestida, llevaba una blusa de manga corta verde ,una falda roja con el cabello suelto y sus botas de siempre.

"Veo que ya te cambiaste" Dijo Estoico observando a Astrid.

"Si" Los tres se sentaron y desayunaron. Cuando terminaron los dos montaron a chimuelo y vieron a tormentula ,cuando se bajaron Astrid fue y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Lo siento por no ir a dormir a la casa " Le dijo Astrid a su dragó solo asintió en afirmación. Astrid e Hiccup se pusieron a practicar y tormentula y chimuelo se sentaron juntos a observar.

Dragones

"Tormentula , ¿te sientes mejor ahora?" Dijo chimuelo.

"Si todavía me mareo un poco pero es todo" Respondio tormentula.

"Esta bien"Afirmo chimuelo acercandose a tormentula, luego se dieron un tierno beso y cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y luego de unos momentos se separaron.

"Lamento haber sido muy brusco al momento de entrar ,enserio no quería que te lastimaras o que te pasara algo" Confeso el Furia Nocturna.

"Lo se , se que no era tu intención y lo disfrute tranquilo estare bien ,si chimuelo?" Tormentuela dijo dedicándole un sonrisa a chimuelo. Luego el la cubrió con su ala.

Hiccup y astrid

"Míralos"Dijo astrid viendo como tormentula descansaba bajo el ala de chimuelo.

"Si ya se "Dijo Hiccup admirando la misma escena.

"Me alegro tanto por ellos" Astrid volteo a ver a Hiccup, el hizo lo mismo y en ese momento chimuelo y tormentula se levantaron y se fueron del lugar hacia el bosque.

"Yo estoy igual de alegre por ellos"Le comento Hiccup a Astrid. "¿Oye astrid ?" Pregunto el.

"Si Hiccup ?" Le dijo astrid dedicándole una sonrisa a Hiccup.

"¿Tu piensas que soy un inútil?" Pregunto Hiccup agachando la cabeza.

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III ¿por que dices que eres un inútil ?" Dijo Astrid sorprendida.

"Pues no se ,creo que me e vuelto un inútil desde que perdi el pie "Dijo Hiccup con la mirada aún en el suelo.

"Eso no es cierto te combertiste en un héroe Hiccup" Le dijo astrid firmemente.

"¿Enserio piensas eso de mi dijo?" Pregunto Hiccup sorprendido por las palabras de Astrid.

"No solo yo ,todo el pueblo hiccup dijo Astrid agarrando su mentón y levantandole la cabeza para que este tuviese que mirarla y también viendole directo a los ojos antes de besarlo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire juntaron las frentes y entrelazaron sus dedos de la mano "Te adoro dijo" Confeso Hiccup intentando recuperar el aire.

"Lo se y yo igual" Dijo ella respirando de la misma manera.

"No se que haría sin ti Astrid" Dijo Hiccup.

"Estarías perdido al igual que yo lo estaría si no te tuviera" Le dijo Astrid separando sus frentes. Decidieron ir a dar un paseo pero al fijarse se dieron cuenta que tormentula y chimuelo se habían ido.

"Genial, se fueron " Exclamo Hiccup al no ver a los dragones.

"Pues ya lo vi. Vamos a la playa ,ve a tu casa a cambiarte y yo voy a la mia ,te veo en la playa" Dijo Astrid.

"Claro " Respondió Hiccup. Los dos se fueron a sus casas, se cambiaron y se fueron a la playa .Astrid llego primero se instalo y espero a que Hiccup llegara cuando llego corrió hacía donde Astrid se lo vio y lo saludo.

"Hola Hiccup "Dijo Astrid saludando.

"Hola Astrid" Dijo Hiccup devolviéndole el saludo.

Los dos se sonrojaron al verse uno al otro en traje de baño .Hiccup había cambiado ya no era tan flaco ,si no que se le había formado bien el torso tenia cuadros en el abdomen y los brazos bien formados gracias al entrenamiento y a la herrería ,el venia con un traje de baño verde .Astrid por otro lado, le habían aumentado los pechos el traje de bano blanco que traia apenas y se los podía cubrir solo le dejaba afuera un poco lo de arriba , tenia una cintura bien formada y delgada gracias a todo el entrenamiento.

"Vamos a nadar "Sugirió Astrid aún sonrojada.

"Claro " Le respondio Hiccup intentando no ver su cuerpo. Los dos se metieron al mar donde jugaron y nadaron . Al llegar el atardecer salieron se secaron, Hiccup se puso su ropa y Astrid se puso una falda negra y una blusa blanca de manga a la casa de Hiccup a cenar llegaron y vieron a Estoico y a chimuelo cenando.

" Hola papa" Dijo Hiccup a su padre.

"Hola estoico "Dijo Astrid saludando.

"Hola chicos veo que viene de la playa, No?" Pregunto Estoico.

"Si, de ahi venimos"Respondio Astrid.

"¿Y que hay para cenar?" Pregunto Hiccup.

"Cordero "Dijo Estoico, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a terminaron de cenar los tres platicaron un poco y luego cuando Hiccup le iba a decir a Astrid si la llevaba a su casa apareció tormentula, los dos salieron a despedirse.

"Adiós Astrid" Dijo Hiccup.

"Adiós Hiccup ,me divertí mucho hoy"Admitió Astrid feliz.

"Yo igual" Dijo el, Astrid se le acerco y se besaron por varios se separaron Astrid monto a tormentula se despidió con la mano y se fue a su casa e Hiccup se metió a la suya ,su padre había odsevardo todo por la ventana.

"Bueno ya es hora de dormir" Dijo Estoico.

"Si ,eso creo papa. Buenas noches"Dijo Hiccup.

"Buenas noches hijo "Estoico dijo. Así los dos subieron las escaleras y se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

**Bueno esta fue la historia espero les acha gustado , bueno y si algunos de ustedes le mi historia de los dos nuevos guardianes pido disculpas por no actualizar es que casi no veo mucho la peli solo cuando estoy aburrida y si se preguntan por que esta historia si la actualizo mas rápido es por que veo dragones de berk todos los lunes por eso actualizo mas rápido pero ya tengo la mitad del segundo capitulo eso es bueno por fis mis sexys y hermoso lectores dejen reviews , o solo ageadezcan por que les dije sexys y hermosos**

**xoxo**


	6. lugar especial

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente , capitulo , como en el de los nuevos guardianes , estuve un poco deprimida y no pude subirlo , ni siquiera quería salir de mi casa solamente me la pasaba en cama llorando , pero estoy mejor . aquí esta la historia**

6* lugar especial

A la mañana siguiente...  
"Aaa hola chimuelo " dijo Hiccup y asi los dos bajaron a desayunar, el padre de Hiccup había salido temprano y dejo el desayuno de Hiccup y chimuelo preparado, cuando ambos terminaron de comer se fueron volando hacia la arena.

En la casa Hofferson...

"Hola amiga " dijo Astrid saludando a tormentula, se paro para poder peinarse y despues se vistió con un vestido celeste y un cinturón negro , ambas bajaron y vieron que los padres de astrid no habían despertado , Astrid se hizo el desayuno y le dio de comer a tormentula y también se fueron hacia la arena.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Hiccup que estaba de espaldas viendo su espada, Astrid fue y lo quiso asustar pero el se volteó antes de que pudiera.

"Hola Astrid "dijo Hiccup dándole la cara a Astrid.

"Hola Hiccup, que haces ?"dijo Astrid después de su fallido intento de asustarlo.

"Examino mi espada ,alguien la rayo "dijo Hiccup entregándole la espada a astrid para que la viera mejor ,cuando por fin lo hizo vio que si estaba rayada cerca del mango hasta la mitad.

"Tienes razón alguien rayo tu espada" dijo astrid devolviéndole la espada a Hiccup.

"¿Quieres hacer algo ?"dijo Hiccup poniendo la espada a un lado.

"Claro ,que tienes en mente?" le respondio Astrid.

"Tal vez un vuelo o una caminata por la aldea" le sugerió Hiccup.

"Me gustaría ir al lugar donde vi por primera vez a chimuelo" dijo Astrid recordando felizmente ese día.

"Pues vamos para aya" Y los dos se fueron hacia el lugar donde todo empezó , ese pequeño valle a las afueras de Berk. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y se pusieron platicar sobre todo tipo de cosas.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me pegaste ?"dijo Hiccup recordando ese momento en especial.

"Si " Astrid suspirosentándose en el césped dándole la espalda a Hiccup viendo hacia el lago. Hiccup al ver esto va y agarra a Astrid de la cintura la levanta y la cienta en su regaso ,Astrid estaba mas que sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que había echo su novio.

" Hi... hiccup que haces? dijo Astrid intentando encontrar palabras.

"Nada" respondio Hiccup clmadamente agarrando el mentón de Astrid para que le viera antes de inesperadamente besarla.

Cuando la beso fueron avanzando de un inocente beso a un muy apasionado, la lengua de Hiccup entro a la boca de Astrid y aunque sorprendida lo acepto y comenzó una lucha entre ellos. La lengua de Hiccup era la dominante y hacia gemir a astrid , ella se levanto se dio vuelta y se sento otra vez en el regaso de hiccup dándole la espalda al lago , volviéndolo a besar aun mas apasionadamente haciendo a ambos gemir.

Astrid paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiccup y con sus manos agarraba su cabeza y hacia el beso mas intenso Hiccup reduciendo el casi inexistente espacio entre ellos. Hiccup pasaba sus manos por su cintura y metió una por la blusa de astrid acariciando delicadamente su estomago , cada toque enviando choques electricos por todo el cuerpo de Astrid.

Astrid se separo del beso con una delgada linea de saliva aun uniendo sus labios , puso su cabeza en el hombro de Hiccup mientras gemia por el tacto de su piel siendo tocada por Hiccup. Hiccup le quito la blusa dejando todo su pecho desnudo.

Hiccup se acerco y beso el cuello de Astrid mientras su mano se deslizo hasta uno de sus pechos , empezo a apretar los pechos de Astrid haciéndola gemir más y más .

De la nada Astrid jalo a Hiccup del cabello y lo beso, le quito la camisa y empiezo a besar y morder todo el pecho de Hiccup, el sin dudar por un segundo agarro a Astrid y la acostó en el césped , tomo sus pechos otra vez y empezó a succionar uno de ellos con la boca mientras masturbaba el otro con su mano llevándole aún más placer a Astrid . De repente ella siente algo duro presionando contra su entrepierna , se separó un poco de Hiccup y se dio cuenta de que su pene estaba erecto y pulsando contra ella.

"Aaa …. Hi … ccup mas por… favor "Gimio Astrid ,Hiccup obedeciendo sigio masajeando y chupando sus senos , siguio haciendo esto por varios minutos hasta cuando sintió que su pantalón le quedaba muy apretado empezo a retira las demas prendas de Astrid y cuando Hiccup le iba a quitar la falda a Astrid , la mano de ella lo detuvo.

"Hiccup ,podemos esperar ? todavía no me siento lista para esto" dijo Astrid.

"Esta bien ,cuando te sientas lista me dices si ?"dijo Hiccup dedicándole una sonrisa a Astrid. "Pero hay un problema Astrid "agrego Hiccup.

"¿Cual ?"pregunto Astrid preocupada.

"Yoo tengo esto... " dijo apuntando a su entrepierna toda erecta " Así " señalo Hiccup.

"De eso yo me encargo " Astrid se acerco , le bajo el pantalón a Hiccup y luego los bóxers . Al bajarlos completamente se queda boquiabierta en el momento que ve el pene de Hiccup , este era de 7 pugadas y como que 2 cm de ancho.

Después de dejar de babear por su pene le agarro el pene a hiccup y empezó a masturbarlo. Primero lento dandole placery cuando vio a Hiccup gemir empezó a hacerlo mas y mas rápido hasta que de repente se lo metió a la boca. Hiccup dejo salir un gran gemido de placer al sentir la boca de Astrid alrededor de su pene. Astrid empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba a bajo mientras le daba toques con la lengua.

Hiccup no paraba de gemir por la estimulación que sentía gracias a la boca de Astrid cuando por fin se corrió en su boca, soltando chorro tras chorro en la boca de Astrid . Cuando paro Astrid se lo trago todo.

"Gracias" dijo Hiccup respirando rápidamente.

"De nada" dijo Astrid antes de que Hiccup la besara de nuevo. Cuando se separaron se vistieron y se recostaron en el cesped hasta que ambos se durmieron . Astrid con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Hiccup y el abrazando la por la cintura.

En la aldea...

" Bocon has visto a Hiccup?" pregunto Estoico preocupado por su hijo ya que ya había anochecido y el todavía no regresaba.

"No lo he visto desde la mañana "respondio Bocon.

"¿A donde fue en la mañana ?" Pregunto Estoico preocupado.

"Lo vi con Astrid caminando hacia el bosque "dijo Bocon recordando la mañana. Y en el instante que termina de hablar los padres de Astrid aparecen.

"Han visto a Astrid? no a regresado a casa" dijo Elizabeth preocupándose por su hija.

"Si, esta en el bosque con Hiccup" dijo Bocon .

"Pues que esperamos aquí ?,vamos por ellos" dijo Devon.

"Tienes razón Devon, vamos por ellos" dijo Estoico guiando a los demás. Y asi los cuatros se adentraron al bosque y cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban. Vieron la imagen de Astrid e Hiccup dormidos juntos . Estoico les dijo a los padres de Astrid que por que no mejor ella se quedaba con Hiccup a accedieron y le dieron la ropa a Estoico para que mañana se la entregara a Astrid, el se los llevo y los acomodo en la cama los tapo y se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente...

Astrid fue la primera en despertar y se acordó de lo que hizo ayer con Hiccup en el valle de Chimuelo, se sonrojo profundamete y volteo hacia el burro que había aun lado de la cama de Hiccup y vio una carta que decía asi :

Queridos tortolos :  
Me fui temprano les deje el desayuno abajo , Astrid tus padres te dejaron una bolsa , esta alado de la cama tus padres dijieron que después que te cambiaras y desayunaras te querían en tu casa.

atte: Estoico

"Veo que te levantaste "dijo Hiccup mientras se frotaba la cara.

"Buenos días" dijo Astrid dándole un beso al cual Hiccup le respondió rápidamente .

"Buenos días para ti también "dijo Hiccup sentándose al igual que Astrid.

"Ten tu padre nos dejo esto "dijo dándole la carta a Hiccup el la leyó y la dejo en su lugar.

"Voy abajo para que te cambies si?" dijo Hiccup parándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Claro " luego de que Hiccup salió , Astrid tomo la bolsa ,saco la ropa y la tendio en la cama, luego se quito toda la ropa y cuando se iba a poner la ropa interior Hiccup abrió la puerta.

"Astrid se me olvido decirte "dijo Hiccup hasta que se quedo mudo viendo a Astrid desnuda.

"Hiccup !"grito Astrid.

"Lo siento !" dijo Hiccup cerrando la puerta todo sonrojado.

Después de ese incidente Astrid se cambio se puso una blusa azul que se amaraba por detrás del cuello y le dejaba un poco la espalda descubierta , una falda café y sus botas de siempre . Cuando bajo vio a Hiccup sentado con dos platos de comida esperándola ,ella fue y le pego en el hombro.

"Auch !"dijo Hiccup de dolor.

"Eso es por verme desnuda "dijo Astrid " Y esto por ser tan lindo" dijo Astrid antes de besarlo.

"Lo siento no fue mi intención" dijo Hiccup tratando de disculparse.

"No importa y que hay de comer ?" Pregunto Astrid.

"Conejo"

"Genial "dijo hastiad sentándose y comio con Hiccup, cuando terminaron Hiccup la llevo a su casa y vio a su madre teniendo la ropa.

"Hola mama" dijo Astrid saludando.

"Hola hija "dijo Elizabeth.

"Y papa?"

"Oh, esta arreglando las cosas para nuestro viaje con Estoico "dijo Elizabeth

"ok "dijo Astrid

"Oh, hija ve aver que tiene tormentula a estado rara últimamente "dijo Elizabeth.

" Muy bien Mama" dijo Astrid caminando hacia el establo, cuando llego vio a tormentula acostada en el suelo y un poco gorda asi que fue por Hiccup y cuando llegaron el ya sospechaba algo.

"Mira tormentuela come mas de lo normal y esta engordando mucho dijo Astrid

"Oh Oh, Astrid" dijo Hiccup

"Si?"dijo Astrid

"Yo pienso que tormentula esta embarazada" dijo Hiccup.

"Si eso es cierto va a tener hijos de chimuelo "dijo Astrid.

"Um si ,voy a hacer tio "

"Si y yo voy a hacer tia "dijo Astrid

"Y ya saben que tiene tormentula?" pregunto Elizabeth

"Si señora, esta embarazada" dijo Hiccup

"Espera dijiste que tormentula estaba embarazada ?pero de quien ?" pregu to Elizabeth.

"De Chimuelo" dijo Astrid

"Enserio? wow , van a tener dragones de una mezcla de una furia nocturna y un nadder mortal "dijo Elizabeth acarisiandole la cabeza a tormentula.

"Bueno tengo que irme a ver a chimuelo" dijo Hiccup ,Astrid se le acerco y lo beso, cuando se separaron el se fue.

"Astrid hija empaca tus cosas" dijo Elizabeth apenas Hiccup se había ido.

"Para que mama?" dijo Astrid

"Te vas a quedar en la casa de Estoico con Hiccup mientras tu padre y yo no estamos" dijo Elizabeth. Astrid entro a su casa agarro sus cosas y las metió en una bolsa , ya tenia todos listo para ir a quedarse en la casa de Hiccup por un mes , ya que eso le había dicho su madre Astrid bajo se despidió de su madre y de tormentula y camino hacia el bosque a practicar con el hacha ,de repente. Oyo un ruido , camino para alla y vio a chimuelo pero no vio a Hiccup.

"Chimuelo" dijo Astrid, el dragon solo volteo y le lamio la cara y la tiro.

"Y Hiccup?" dijo Astrid sentándose en el piso alado de chimuelo , chimuelo solo puso cara de que no sabia "Viniste solo ?", el dragon solo asintió "Te escapaste por que te regaño por embarazar a tormentula?" , chimuelo solo se sonrojo y sonrio como si fuera inocente "Creíste que no me daría cuenta tarde o temprano ella iba a poner los huevos y de ahi iban a salir una expecie nueva de dragon no creiste que era algo obvio?" chimuelo solo agacho la cabeza apenado " No me molesta al contrario me hace feliz pero debiste pensar que ella terminaría embarazada no ?" , chimuelo solo asintió de repente Astrid boztezo al igual que chimuelo los dos vieron que ya era de noche ,se acostaron en el pasto. chimuelo tapo a Astrid con su ala y asi los dos calleron dormidos Hiccup que buscaba a chimuelo los encontró el traia una manta ya que había frio se a costo alado de Astrid, chimuelo movio su ala y se hizo bolita ,el la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a ella, Astrid acosto en su pecho su cabeza mientras la abrazaba por la cintura ,Hiccup tapo a los dos y se durmió pero antes le dio un beso a Astrid en la cabeza y susurro antes de quedar dormido con astrid en brazos "Buenas noches Astrid, Te amo." y dicho esto Hiccup cayo dormido.

**Espero les haya gustado , dejen reviews con ideas ,para los capítulos , o reconmedaciones , las aceptare y tal vez las use en alguna parte de la historia.**

**xoxo**


	7. como se lo decimos

**Yo: bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo**

**Sud cociente: como ella dice (apunta hacia mí) se tardo por que no había internet en la casa**

**Yo: PERO QUE CARAJOS QUE TE DIJE, DE SALIR DE MI MENTE, TE HE DICHO A TI MIL VECES Y A MIS EMOCIONES QUE NO APARESCAN A SI CARAJO, POR ESO LUEGO MIS PODERES SALEN A FLOTE **

**Sudcoceinte: perdón, pero no es mi culpa, odio estar todo el día atrapada controlando tus poderes, ya sé que eres la hija del demonio, pero es enserio lo de los poderes los tenemos que controlar nosotras **

**Yo: cállate ellos no saben acerca de mis poderes**

**Sud cociente: lo siento **

**7/y como se lo decimos**

**En la mañana**

Astrid se levanto y vio que ya no estaba en el bosque si no en la casa de hiccup voltio la cabeza para ver a chimuelo dormir de repente vio que la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a hiccup sin camisa

Buenas días astrid dijo hiccup

Astrid el volvió a llamarla ella estaba perdida en el cuerpo de hiccup

Astrid estas bien dijo hiccup acercándose y sentándose en la cama pasando su mano abierta por el rostro de astrid

A que a si ,si estoy bien como llegue aquí no dormí en el bosque con chimuelo dijo Astrid confundida

Am si pero alas doces me desperté , desperté a chimuelo lo monte contigo llegamos aquí te acoste en la cama conmigo chimuelo se durmió y yo contigo en la cama o y me levante primero fui y le avise a tus padres ten me dijieron que te diera tu ropa dijo hiccup entregándole todo a astrid ella solo asintió el se fue vio a chimuelo despertar el también lo siguio ella cerro la puerta se cambio la ropa interior y luego se puso una blusa celeste que le dejaba ver el estomago el pantalón celeste y unas botas amarillas y se amaro un chongo y se puso una cinta igual la que tenia solo que celeste con una piedra en el frente bajo y vio a chimuelo y a hiccup desayunando

hola dijo astrid yendo ala mesa y sentándose ala do de hiccup donde había otro plato que de seguro era para ella

hola dijo hiccup acercando su silla mas a ella

Espero no te importe si te pregunto que hasias dormida en el bosque con chimuelo dijo hiccup dándole un sorbo ala sopa

O pues fui a practicar y oi un ruido vi a chimuelo le pregunte por ti y dijo que no estabas con el yo ya hable con el por lo de tormentuela dijo astrid viendo a chimuelo que había acabado su comida y desviaba la mirada

Lo reganaste dijo hiccup

No solo hable con el por que dijo astrid

Por nada, oye dijo mi padre que te vas a quedar aquí conmigo por un mes mientras que tus padre se van de excurcion con el mio dijo hiccup

Am si no lo sabias pensé que tu ya lo sabias a mi apenas mis padres me lo dijo ayer dijo astrid

También me lo dijo ayer mi padre después de que todavía no se como decirle que chimuelo embarazo a tormentuela dijo hiccup

Se lo decimos en el muelle en la tarde antes de que se valla dijo astrid

Estas bien dijo hiccup dedicándole una sonrisa a astrid ,ella se sonrojo y también le dedico una sonrisa

Cuando terminaron de desayunar hiccup se fue ala herrería ella a su casa ya que en la tarde sus padres se irían de excurcion con estocio y decidió revisar que tenia todo para un mes que estaría en la casa de hiccup y también los dos pensaban en que le dirían a estoico en el muelle

**En la herrería**

Bocon me voy a despedirme de mi padre dijo hiccup quitándose el delantal en su lugar

Ok, pero regresas por que hay mucho trabajo por aquí dijo bocon apuntándolo con el mazo

Ok , adiós dijo hiccup saliendo por la puerta, montando a chimuelo y llendo al muelle

**la casa hofferson**

astrid habia terminado de revisar si tenia todo para pasar un mes en la casa de hiccup ya que no quería ir llendo de su casa a la de hiccup por sus cosas . en la noche le pediría a ayuda a hiccup que la ayudase a llevar las otras dos bolsas ya que ella solo se llevaría una. astrid se levanto de la cama y le dio un abrazo a tormentuela y fue al muelle cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a hiccup lo encontró en el muelle despidiéndose de su papa ella vio a los sunos y se fue a despedir cuando se acerco abrazo a sus padres .

adiós linda vamos a extranarte por favor cuidate mucho si dijo Elizabeth desasiendo el abrazo

si mama ustedes también cuídense dijo astrid

claro hija , o y algo mas por favor astrid para cuando nosotros regresemos que todavía no aya un heredero siguiente si dijo devon

papa dijo astrid toda sonrojada por la vergüenza

buenos nos vamos dijo devon el y su esposa subiero el barco siguiente de estoico y los demás , hiccup se acerco donde estaba astrid

hola astrid dijo hiccup

hola hiccup , le dijiste a tu papa dijo astrid

sabia que se olvidaba decirle algo dijo hiccup pegándose en la cara con la mano

tenemos que decirle ,si sabes no dijo astrid cruzándose de brazos

lose , pero ay como le hacemos , um ya se dijo hiccup agarrándole la mano a astrid y jalandola donde estaba chimuelo la agarro de la cintura y la subió a chimuelo y luego se subió el , ella puso sus manos en la cintura de el y despegaron

chimuelo busca el barco donde esta papa dijo hiccup chimuelo solo asintió y lo encontraron

papa dijo hiccup

hiccup que estas haciendo dijo estico acercándose en donde hiccup estaba volando

se me olvido decirte que dijo hiccup …. Tormentuela esta embarazada interumpio estoico

como lo supo dijo astrid sorprendida ya que no le habían comentado nada hasta el momento o eso creían ellos

tu padre me pregunto si sabia y le dije que no dijo estoico

ooo fue lo unico que dijieron astrid e hiccup

o y cuando vuelva hablare muy seriamente con los cuatro dijo estoico

pero por que los cuatro dijo hiccup

chimuelo y tormentuela por hacer algo indebido y tu y astrid por no vigilarlos bien dijo estoico

esta bien dijieron al uniso astrid e hiccup luego los dos se fueron , cuando llegaron ala playa astrid se bajo pero hiccup no

astrid debo volver ala herrería te veo al rato , si dijo hiccup

claro, aparte debo buscar un lugar donde tormentuela ponga sus huevos sin que exploten dijo astrid recordando lo que ocurrió anos atrás en snoggleto cuando los huevos de gorgontua casi hacen estallar toda la aldea en llamas

esta bien te veo ala rato dijo hiccup , llendose en chimuelo

astrid camino hacia al bosque y se adentro muy profundo

este será un lugar perfecto para que tenga sus huevos tormentuelas dijo astrid , de repente ella oyo un ruido y se voltio para ver que era y no era nadien mas que los marginados y alvin

alvin dijo astrid

o astrid hace cuanto no te veo , hace mucho verdad dijo alvin tronando los dedos y de repente de atrás de astrid salió salvaje y la metió en una bolsa

sacame de aquí grito astrid

ni loco , no hasta que tu novio entrene mis dragones dijo alvin y haci se llevaron a astrid en la bolsa caminando la lanzaron al barco para ir ala isla de los marginados

andado vamos a ir ala isla de los marginados , espero que el conquistador de los dragones venga por ti querrida dijo alvin viendo la bolsa donde estaba astrid atrapada

**en la arena**

después de que hiccup había terminado en la fraga se dirigió ala arena aver si astrid estaba allí pero solo estaban patapez , patan y los gemelos con sus dragones

an visto a astrid dijo hiccup bajando de encima de chimuelo dirigiéndose donde estaban todos mientras que chimuelo iba con los otros dragones

no la hemos visto dijo patapez

y por que la buscas pregunto patan

pues quedamos en vernos después que yo terminara de trabajar y ella de encontrar un lugar donde tormentuela pueda poner sus huevos lejos de la aldea dijo hiccup

o pues donde la as buscado pregunto brutilda

pues fui a su casa , ala mia , al gran salón y no la vi dijo hiccup

y en el bosque no la as buscado dijo patapez

a pues no dijo hiccup

pues ay debe de estar o esta dando una vuelta con tormentuela dijo brutacio

no lo creo recuerda que ella esta embarazada y no puede cargar a astrid dijo hiccup

o es cierto lo había olvidado dijo brutacio

o yase donde esta dijo brutilda

donde dijo hiccup caminando hacia ella

pues cuando astrid y yo eramos ninas soliamos jugar cerca de un lago en el bosque que esta muy profundo y alejado de la aldea dijo brutilda

ok me llevas dijo hiccup

no , que tal si astrid nado en el lago y ahora espera a que se seque su ropa no puedas verla en ropa interior o peor desnuda dijo brutilda haciendo que hiccup se sonrojara , haciendo que recordara lo ocurrido , ayer , en el bosque

tienes razón puedes ir por ella dijo hiccup

claro , patan prestame a diente pua para ir por astrid dijo brutilda

que ,porque tu tienes tu dragon dijo patan

pero lo tengo que manejar con mi hermano y no lo voy a llevar dijo brutilda

y por que no se lo pides a hiccup el es el novio de astrid dijo patan

por que no se manejar la cola artificial de chimuelo , solo hiccup sabe dijo brutilda

eso no es cierto también la sabe manejar astrid dijo hiccup

es enserio dijo patapez

si dijo hiccup

pero como dijo patapez

pues ella me pidió que le ensenara a volar a chimuelo yo le dije que si y pues ella ya sabe dijo hiccup

cool dijo brutacio

por fis dijo brutilda poniendo cara triste para que patan aceptara

esta bien dijo patan , brutilda se acerco a diente pua y se subió , todos esperaban que el dragon hiciera lo mismo que hacia con patan , peo no al contrario eso no paso

me voy dijo brutilda alzando vuelo con diente pua después de volar brutilda encontró el lugar y vio un cuchillo clavado en un árbol el cuchillo tenia una nota , ella a leerla no lo podía creer c , orrió monto a diente pua cuando llego ala arena corrió asi hiccup , el se preocupo al no ver a astrid con ella y lo peor ella venia con corriendo y con una cara de tener malas noticias

donde esta astrid pregunto hiccup

ella fue secuestrada por los magirnados dijo brutilda todos pucieron cara de asombro y luego hiccup casi se desmaya al momento de oir eso su novia había sido capturrada por los peores enemigos de berk

QUE grito hiccup

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia , mis emociones y mi sudcociente a veces aparecerán no siempre pero aparecerán , bueno dejen reviews si , espero y les alla gustado tanto como ami **


End file.
